Tomb of the Giants
by The Poarter
Summary: Incomplete. Underneath the surface of Baal that has lay dormant for thousands of years. A secret that turned the lush world of Baal into a radiation nightmare. Now the Allied Species fleet has entered the system and they're going to unearth that secret, its power and the consequences that follow.


**Tomb of the Giants**

**Author's Note: This story is incomplete and has only been added early in hopes that Mcknight updates his story like we agreed on. Further editing will be done at a later date so I apologise for the the ending.**

**Read and Review**

Underneath the surface of Baal, the homeworld of the blood angels there lies a secret older then the Imperium. A secret that when unearth once turned the lush, prospering world of Baal into a wasteland of nothing but dust, radiation and all things foul. And that secret is about to be unearth, good or bad.

**It shouldn't matter what race we are born as, or how we die but it should matter how we live our lives. Every moment of every day, every step of the way.**

**-Admiral Klatosus**

Admiral Klatosus stared out into the Abyss of his ship looking at the Mirage of colours appearing through the radiation proof glass. He had specifically asked for some glass windows on his ship even though he knew they were structural weaknesses. However the Admiral knew better then any weaknesses could become a strength if you exploit it right. He had written the book, When you need Weaknesses, after his years serving in the Civil War and the Flood Containment breach.

He also liked the glass windows because they were fun to look at. It helped pass the time on his break. Klatosus didn't have many friends, most of them died during the civil war, but the few he had remained with him, abeit a distance a way.

Klatosus lumbered back to the control centre, his control centre. The trip took him nearly twenty minutes considering that he was on one of the 27 mile long supercarrier. However the trip gave him time to think about his offspring. His two mates were back home taking care of his children, several were already serving in the AS Armed Forces, and he couldn't be more proud, but the trip gave him some time to think.

He might not come home.

Klatosus knew that death was the a part of life. He had dealt his fair share over the years but he wondered how it would end. Whether on the planet fighting with him men or on this ship as it burnt to the ground. Funny now that he thought of it. He had faced such odds since the containment breach and even worse than today the civil war.

Several members of the crew snapped salutes to him before getting back to work. Human, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, even the Sangheili nodded in his direction before getting back to the task. Even was nervous. They were going up against a formidable number of opposition between 10,000 to 400,000. With only 400 ships under his command. Now most would consider this suicidal but even underneath his command knew differently. With the proper tactics they could pull this off easily with minimal casualities, less then 10% of the fleet. That said everyone knew that they all weren't coming home.

A scarred human walked up to him before saluting.

"Sir," saluted Mendez.

"At easy, Vice Admiral," reassured Klatosus. No need to be strict now.

"How the Spartans?" asked Klastosus before looking at some notes his assistant quickly gave him.

"Doing fine and well. The threes are busy sparring and the fours are on the bottom deck interacting with the crew. Course there could be several outliers but all in all their fine," replied Mendez.

The larger Admiral nodded to Mendez before gesturing that he could leave, which the man did.

Currently Klatosus had been given nearly 1,000 Spartan IIIs and over 5,000 IVs. A very large amount but not unexpected, when you considered the scale of this operation. Considering that there were only 6,000 IIIs and 30,000 IVs the number was still great.

His mission had been to aid the defense of the planet "Baal" which according to the information networks was the Blood angelshomeworld. Klatosus could see the point of that. The action was to curry favour with the Imperium and other allied forces of this "galaxy". He said galaxy because frankly Klatosus didn't believe that they were in an alternate universe. It was more likely that it was another part of their current universes.

That said Klatosus knew he would have to accept the Alternate universe theory sooner or later. That was probably why he was here and Rtas', the red dog, was on Equestria.

At first Klatosus had wondered why he had been sent on this assignment. Rtas' would have done very well, but here he was helping the Blood Angels defend their homeworld. The reason was very obvious. The Allied Species were hoping to curry some favour from the Imperium of Man. That was probably why Rtas' wasn't sent. Although he would have likely been the best Admiral tactical wise for any mission, Rtas' was very brutal.

The man would literally blow up a planet if he thought there was a flood spore on it.

Klatosus knew that he could have easily defended Equestria and Rtas' would be doing this assignment then blowing whatever planet that looked at him wrong to any Forerunner kingdom he wanted.

Klatosus sighed at the thought of the forerunners. The civil war still brought back painful memories. But then again the AS probably wanted to show a more favourable side of itself rather than the an ultraviolent and aggressive person like Rtas'.

Thus he had been sent to Baal, Rtas' had stayed on Equestria and Jun was somewhere breaking through the blockade of the "Mass Effect Universe", named after its reliance on Mass Effect Technology.

Klatosus decided that it was probably best to head back know. He had overstayed his break, even though that was probably one of the privelages of being in command. However a good leader sets an example for his followers.

Grumbling a little Klatosus walked quietly back, or as quiet as one could expect from an aging admiral who weighed nearly 1500 kilograms in armour and uniform. He nodded crisply at all the other members of the crew that greeted him.

Human, Unggoy, Kig-Yar and Mgalekgolo all saluted at his mere prescence. Even the Sangheili gave a curt nod before going back to their work. Over the past 18 years the two species had slowly healed wounds and increased relation. By now the Sangheili had learned to treat the Jiraleheanre with indifference just as humans have to his own species.

While Klatosus didn't believe that they would heal anytime soon this war might be an ample opportunity. War usually either brought the best or the worst as a person and species. So far it had been the former, he just prayed it would never be the later.

The younger Jiraelhaerne stopped all their activities and gave him their own form of respect whether it be hooting or a small fist to the chest. Among his people, Klatosus was a legend and being on his ship was something many pups aspired to do.

Over the years the Jiraelhaerne had slowly overcome their savage nature and have grown to accept the other species as equals. That wasn't to say that they were pacifists but the Jiraelharne had found other ways to control their basic instincts. While they weren't completely as pack orientated as they were a few decades ago, young Jiraelharene were still led by clans and lords, something they adopted from human culture.

To symbolise said belonging tattoos, painting, shaving, branding and even permanent scarring was accepted in their society. While he knew that assimilating into general society would be impossible it was nice to see that the other species had began accepting his.

Speaking of other species, the humans had come a long way in his opinion. A few decades ago he was galled at the way humans treated their offspring. How were you expected to teach them how to behave. Fortunately human society had woken up from it loss of aggression and actually accepted it greatly in their society. Human males were now expected to join a contact sport in elementary school, females were encouraged to fight, with minor protection, something he approved. Fights were accepted so long as neither party were seriously injured to promote aggression and conscription was mandatory for a minimum of five years in the army. However when you considered the fact that humans now lived to be around 300, compared to his species 900, and 5 years doesn't seem like a long time.

However the conscription was directly after high school thus creating the right mind set in his opinion. Human education had also gone through a major overhaul from what he could tell. Nowadays it was expected for at least a squad of troopers or marines to be stationed at a high school monitoring the students while also making sure that any corruption is taken care of an the school functions appropriately overall.

Now bad in his opinion. As Klatosus walked through his ship he observed the various recreational activities of his crew. With over 400,000 crew to look after and the 32 million troops he had on this ship and Klatosus knew he would eventually run into a certain problem. The problem was recreation. During times of stress it was expected of the officer in charge to make sure that the crew was prepared mentally and physically. It was also extremely necessary in this instance where they were going into unknown territory.

Thus Klatosus had administrated certain areas of his ship to improve the mindset of his crew. Humans had a boxing arena and a gym, Jiralhanae had a wrestling arena and at a corner clubs to fight with each other. He had made sure that senior Jiralhanae were monitor the pups at all times. He wanted to keep the fatalities to a minimum on this ship.

Sangheili had also been given a sword dojo to practice around, grunts had been given an extra cafetira where they could socialise with each other if they wanted to pay, Jackals had extra armouries which they had special access to were they could customise their weapons. He gave the Kig-Yar some leeway but not too much when it came to customizing gear compared to the rest of his crew. The Mglakeyolo had a library and mediation gallery.

Yanme'e could be found sleeping in their hives trying to conserve energy showing once again how dire things were.

Even the Huragoks were nervous on this mission. They seemed to be slightly more eccentric today, making sure everything was in perfect shape.

All in all Klatosus believed that he had all the bases covered.

That was until Thel had given him the message stating that he was getting 6,000 human supersoldiers and over 2,000 other species. Now that came as a surprise.

Humanity was the leading engineer of supersoldier programs given the fact that they had been using them for nearly 75 years. However other species had also created their own variants, the Kig-Yar close behind where they created the Skirmishers.

To be tasked with a group of Spartans was both a blessing and a curse. It meant that his mission success just went up by 40% but it also meant that there would be hell to pay should anyone of them die. Granted Spartans were one man platoons on their own but there was no way they were invincible. If one died there was hell to pay to the commanding officer for actually believe the prodaganda. Each Spartan was a valuable resource that could do something no other soldier could do, but they sure were a bitch to replace.

Klatosus scrolled down his data-pad checking the numbers. He have been given control of over a fifth of the Human supersoldiers, an unprecendented amount in his opinion.

_The Admiralty sure wants this to end._

To date there were only 30,000 Spartans IIIs and IVs alive, 6,000 and 24,000, respectively. With six bases on human worlds to govern the Spartans there were some minor changes to how they acted. The Crimson skulls were the most violent of all Spartans often being accepted, passing each year and "graduating" through a trial by murder.

Klatosus checked the lasted Spartan he had been given. Wei Shen. Of all the Spartans in the Spartan Program the Crimson skulls deviated the most from standard procedure. Most of the Spartans from the six bases had small deviants due to personal preference but the Crimson skulls took it the extreme. Killing was a part of life for them and unlike most Spartans, when they weren't fighting, on their free time they spent their lives on the colony of New Hong Kong, a vibrant location with over 1 billion colonists from all species.

New Hong Kong was riddled with many of the things that would attract people from all species. It was also filled with lots of crime. However most of the criminal activities were ignored since they were run by the Crimson skulls who acted as criminals when not on duty. The colony and the surround clusters were prime recruiting grounds. However in order to official "graduate" in a Spartan one must simply murder a fellow citizen.

Since New Hong Kong wasn't glassed during the Great War racism wasn't as high as it was in other colonies. That didn't say that the crimson skulls put a stop to it. Their very system revolved around murder and violence. The more there was the more skull candidates they had. However they also had to make the place seem attractive to possible candidates and their families who might which to settle in the region.

The officials ignored the activities of the skulls because they proved their loyalty in the past two wars. However many officers were wary of recruting these tougher then average Spartans because fo their violent nature. Many soldiers were known to have been executed by the Crimson skulls in the past, officially.

Klatosus frowned at these thoughts until he found out who was commanding them. Deck Captain Wei Shen, the most well known Crimson skull in history. His very graduating trial was the stuff of ledgends.

At the Age of 16 before the start of the civil war he had broke into a drug warehouse, killed all its occupants, captured the targets and burnt the warehouse to the ground when getting out all unarmed and unarmoured.

The official report was even more impressive showing Wei taking on seven Brutes in hand to hand combat before incinerating each one to death. He then was shown vaulting over crates while shooting his way in. The gangs of New Hong Kong were several members short that day. And the last member kept alive had his death broadcasted all over the colony where he was force fed his own body parts as Shen cut him up.

He was very, very good.

Yes, Klatosus knew that he could trust Shen to keep the skulls in line through fear factor alone. Despite have augmenatation greater than any other Spartan IIIs the skulls didn't wish to risk the wrath of their leader who was a strict follower of protocol. Military service did run in the family.

A grizzled old human walked up to Klatosus before saluting. The markings on his uniform showed him to be a Vice Admiral.

"Mendez," nodded Klatosus

"Admiral," greeted Mendez.

"How's the crew coming along? Especially the Spartans?" asked Klatosus.

"Fine sir. Most of the supersoldiers on board are in the mess hall playing cards with the other members of the crew. I don't have the heart to stop them seeing as this may be their last fight. The skulls are on deck sparring or at the shooting range. All in all we're as ready as we can be." Replied Mendez.

"I see," confirmed Klatosus, "Tell the crew to be ready in an hour we leave slipspace in two."

"Understood sir," replied Mendez before walking off slowly. The higher gravity on the ship effected humans like that.

Klatosus stared into the holo-pad reading some human literature he found interesting as he took his seat. He was need to relax. As he read some report about the state of War in the Allied Species he remembered the Emperor's parting words.

_Remember, while weapons, experience and sheer bloodlust give many of the species in our universes an advantage when ponies pick up arms their even stronger opponents. 100,000 years ago there was a massive war here that turned Equestria into a world of fire and dust. The ponies learned to pick up arms to survive and nearly doomed their race afterwards. I fear that this war might do the same once again only on a much larger scale._

That message itself showed how dire things were. Already he had read the reports. The scouting party had encountered some minor difficulty on the first day. Some thing about Chaos which the Ultramarines had warned them of. Of the 100,000 troops who stepped foot on Equestria, 5,000 were dead in under a day. The only good thing that seemed to happen because of this situation is the fact that all survivors started to show signs of possessing Nen, the life force of everything in their galaxy.

_This war is either going to be the path our salvation or destruction._

Already the Nen users had jumped overnight from triple digits to the tens of thousands.

Klatosus sighed at the thought. The civilian population of the AS were going to ask for some answers soon and they weren't going to like what they here.

On that topic, Klatosus clicked his menu options and read some reports about the Imperium of Man which the Emperor was more than happy to provide. So far only minor details and a general overview were provided in the 1000 page report but it was enough.

To sum it all up the Imperium of Man was the most far right government he had ever seen. The Allied species was on the centre left of the spectrum so cooperation between the two groups of humans was going to be very difficult.

Klatosus sighed before he gestured to his junior officer to check the main batteries again.

(Three hours Later)

Klatosus was prepared to for what lay ahead so to speak. However he didn't know if his crew was. Everyone knew they weren't coming home. They knew that they were in uncharted territory with a long way from home. A home that was becoming more and more likely a distant hope for everyone on board.

He needed to say something to them

"Welcome to war, were everything is wrong. Welcome to war. Welcome to a reality without rules."

"Everyday we live our lives in bliss. But there comes a time for all of us were the bliss is shattered and we must face the cold unforgiving reality. I see that some of you will want to avoid facing reality but heed my words. You can't hide forever. If you do hide then all you know of will be destroyed. However it is through facing our fears that we have grown strong. It is by facing our weakness and overcoming obstacles that have allowed us to reach this far, to survive this long in a cold, unforgiving universe."

"Heed my words my soldiers for this day will go down in history and if not it will go down as one of your memories. I stand in front of you asking you if you are willing to follow me into hell itself. I stand in front of you as a soldier of the AS. If you abandon ship I will not fault you I will not belittle you at all. You have every right to do so. But remember that if you do then you are giving up on every single life you can save today. Every mother, father and offspring may lose their lives because of your cowardice."

"Remember this day for it will all yours. Remember it, for it is the day you fight, you fight just like your ancestors fought in the Great War. You fight for freedom and our right to exist."

"Everyone of you know this but I will say it again. In order to be strong you must first know what it is that makes you weak. In order to deal death you must survive and conquer what will stop you from living another day. In order to taste salvation you must first walk through the fires of hell. And in order to win you must first learn how to lose!"

"Everyone of you have lost at least once in your life. Prove it to me that you can overcome and learn from your defeats. Prove it to me that you are worthy of being my soldiers and prove it to me that you are what it takes to win this war for you have chosen it. You all have it in you to live and see another day. You all have it in you to fight. I know it."

"But, remember, if we lose today then all the sacrifices and lives lost for our species to survive was for nothing! All those lives lost in the Wars we have fought together were void. Everything we have achieved through blood, sweat and tears was for all are putting your lives on the line to stop this war. Prove it to the dead that you are."

A roar echoes through the ship, each species showing their willingness to fight in their own language.

Klatosus smiled at the gesture. Now that that was settled he could prepare his fleet for the oncoming invasion of Baal.

The familiar colours of exiting slipspace appeared before his scanners before his entire fleet entered the planets orbit.

At four hundred strong Klatosus knew he could take on almost anything in this galaxy.

Klatosus had discussed with his commanders about this mission. Their job had was to place as many ground troops on the planets orbiting the sun but not Baal itself as the AS didn't want to increase casualities. Continuous radiation and heat were known to weaken shields slowly until they were nil and void and since most of the times shields took at least one minute to charge, meant disaster for the troops.

Immediately two figures flickered on board through the hologram; Lord Admiral Killiagan and Chapter Master Dante.

Neither them wanted his assistance but since the emperor had told them to accept their help the two begrudgingly accepted. Klatosus decided to break the ice so to speak before tension rose to the boiling point.

"All right I'll land the ground troops on the fifth planets circling the sun. Now we expect things to be very cold but nothing the troops can't deal with. The moons around Baal however are out of question as the radiation would kill most of them unless we give everyone radiation suits which is not within our grasp."

The lord Admiral snorted at that answer probably looking down on the large male for not coming prepared. Truth be told it was within their grasp but the AS expected this war to last for nearly 30 years and be more brutal than the covenant war. Giving up a large amount of radiation suits for short term gain was foolish.

"I understand, Admiral, me and my battle brothers will defend the moons. Our ships will keep away the Chaos fleet as you requested however the Tyranids are now your problem," nodded Dante.

At least Dante was willing to let his grudges against aliens go. He had requested all the help he could get for this fight and he got it. With any luck the blood angels would look at the AS in more favourable light.

"However there is something you should know. The Tyranid Swarm numbers in the tens of thousands. Our intial and latest reports indicate that you will be facing a force of 200,000 ships. Are you sure you are capable of such a feat?" questioned Dante.

Klatosus merely raised one of his eyebrows at the estimate. Lower then he initially thought. Klatosus had been expecting the fleet to be within the hundreds of millions.

"We will be. I've faced worse opponents, the planet sized flood being one of them so this should be a walk in the park," answered Klatosus, "Just make sure you keep the chaos fleet away from mines. Until we have all my subordinates initiated in Nen I can not guarantee that we can aid you in its fight."

"Understood. May the emperor be with us," Lord Dante nodded before flickering out.

Klatosus sighed as he looked at the number of Tyranid ships he was going to have to face. He had expected the Tyranids to attack in force but it seemed that it wasn't't he case.

Nevertheless he expected that his fleet could easily beat the opposition. The problem was the way it was done. It wouldn't be the hardest fight he had lead from what he knew but it sure as hell wouldn't be the easiest.

"All crewmen to battle stations. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill! Fleet form the hexagon wave of formation. Guard the _Shining Moon _ for at least half an hour so that we can land all personnel on the fifth planet in this system."

Immediately the four hundred ships followed through with his orders. The Super Carrier he was on quickly jumped into the orbit of the planet dropping off all its ground troops. Several other minor carriers and cruisers also release their respective troops. All across the sky over 600,000 ODST Drop pods entered in atmosphere as numerous pelicans, banshees and wraths. Several frigates also entered the system before touching down on the surface of the cold planet.

In ten minutes the frigates had released all their behemoths and Version V Scarabs. In half an hour the soldiers of the AS had released their 60 million soldiers on the surface of the planet. You could see it from space how much activity was occurring as thousands of vechiles quickly moved through the barren cold wasteland to re groupat their positions.

However the fleet hadn't been sitting idle the entire time. Over the past two years the Tyranids had been sending scouting fleets to the Blood angel home world obviously learning their mistake of attack the Ultramarines head on. Their plan was brilliant in Klatosus's opinion.

By forcing the Blood Angels to defend their home world, which they deeply cared for, the Tyranids were having a much easier time laying waste to the surround systems. Already 20 worlds had been devastated by the Tyranids over the past few years.

However now that the Chaos fleet was making its major move the Tyranids were doing the same. While most of their fleet had left the known system a good portion had remained, probably opting to devour chaos demons and space marines for their genetic data. That was most likely the case as Tyranids were known to look for Genetic data.

And since they came in several different forms and different fractions in the battle for Baal and the Tyranids were finding themselves looking at a feast they couldn't miss.

Klatosus would have considered them a very dangerous and despicable race had he not face his own and the flood in battle years ago. Now that was a dangerous opponent. Make one move against the flood and they learn all your plans, devour the planet and lay waste to your soldiers virtually gaining all your resources.

The flood were capable of doing much more then Tyranids. Hell they could very well control the environment as they slowly ate the planet turning it into a "flood" world. In other words the entire planet was a living community of flood.

And all this happened in less then 40 days. The Tyranids from what he gathered took nearly twice as long and ate far less or absorbed less.

However when Klatosus saw the ships entering slowly into the system he knew that he was in for the fight of his life.

From what he gathered the hive fleet had been slowly amassing for years and were preparing to launch a invasion because of his forces.

Immediately the Tyranid fleets entered the system. While Klatosus knew that the navhal ships were in the area he had let them pass. Killing them would only delay the inevitable. However he needed the Tyranids fully committed to their attack for his plan to work.

As a result he waited. He had discuss this plan with the Vice Admirals and Dante beforehand so that they knew what to expect. For three minutes the entire Tyranid Hive Fleet entered into the system.

The minutes gave him ample time for his crew, himself and his AI, Jack Driscoll, to monitor the hive fleet and anaylize their ships. From what he was looking at there were three main types of ships he should watch out for. They were considered the major threats to his operation and while the other Tyranid ships were dangerous they weren't the immediate concern. The three he had to worry about was the main Hive ships, the Crusiers and the Rebirth vessels.

The main hive fleets he was looking at on his radar were between 3 to 9 kilometers in length. A very large size by any standards, and were what made the Tyranid ships far more menacing was their melee weapons. Each ship seemed to have large pincers for grabbing nearby objects and from the data he gathered, acid. Bio-plasma was the main weaponry of the Tyranids and their ships but most of the Tyranid hive ships lacked the manuverability of his own. Nevertheless Klatosus knew that if the ships, any ships from this galaxy, got close to his own or even mid-range the crew and its ship would be gutted like a fish. And these massive Hive ships came in the hundreds. Not a good sign.

On other news destroying those ships were a priority as they would destroy a small piece of the Tyranid hive mind. And since the Tyranid ships were biological creatures that meant they could feel pain. It was just a matter of how much pain they felt.

The second type of ship was knew he should watch out for was the cruisers. At each cruiser was between 4.5 to 6 kilometers in length but were very aggressive and expendable. In a similar manner to the hive ships destroying them was vital but since they numbered in the thousands it was going to prove a problem. He half expected the Tyranids to charge his own ships when they had entered in system.

_I'm glad they didn't. Melee combat is something my ships do not specialize in. However I know that if I have to kill the Hive ships I would have to go through the cruisers first._

However Klatosus wasn't one to start a fight unless it was necessary. He needed all the sides of a story before he committed himself to action. IT might seem slow and tedious for some of the more practical admirals but Klatosus refused to start a fight unless he had to.

"Tyranid Hive fleet, you are in the territory of the imperium of man. Turn back now or you shall be destroyed. Respond in the next two minutes or we will attack."

Klatosus merely got static. With that he knew the fleet was hostile. If an unknown fleet actually wanted to make contact instead of attacking or invading the planet they would have sent something. However since they didn't that gave Klatosus all the more reason to follow through with his plan and clear his conscience.

Now normally he was a wonderful, charming leader to be around but today his fleet knew he was all business.

So with that he gave the order.

"Fire all MAPCs!" roared Klatosus all over the battle net, "Discharge all NOVA bombs."

The Captains and commanders serviing with him gave their affirmatives and followed through with his order.

Immediately thirty brilliant flashes of light stretched across the hologram. The nukes had been deployed immediately after Klatosus had entered the system. With enough energy to destroy a single planet the NOVA bombs had only gotten stronger overtime now capable of splitting stars under the right conditions.

For a few minutes thirty brilliant flashes of light lit up the skies of the planets the system the heat radiating off it increased the temperature of the surrounding planets by 30 to 90 degrees Celsius. The Tyranid fleet wasn't so lucky. Being jointly packed together the Tyranids had fleet the brunt of the attack. It was only because they had split up into four dfferent fleets did they not get destroyed completely. Nevertheless the NOVA bombs had done their jobs.

At nearly a petra tonne equivalent of TNT the bombs had laid waste to the once unbelieveably large fleet.

"How many did we take?" questioned Klatosus to his bridge officer in charge of probe monitoring an adnavced way to know what waas in your system at anytime with the only lag coming from yoru personally computer. The method used Quantum technology, alto of phsyics and energy from slipspace the benefits were worth it.

"We took over 60% of the fleet from that launch. MAPC should be converging on their targets in a minute. The two closest fleets were vaporized in the blast. The third closest fleet is operating at only 10% its intial strength, despite being nearly 10million kilometres away from the blast. The fourth fleet which was nearly 70 million kilometres suffered oonly minor damage. All in all the strength of the Tyranid hive fleet is only at 79,000. An excellent ploy sir," explained the bridge officer.

"Yes,it was but the fight is far from over," replied Jack Dricoll flickering on screen.

Klatosus nodded. He knew that if he didn't destroy the fleets here, the Tyranids would adapt to their circumstances an dhis strategy wouldn't be as effective in the future. However with most of the hive fleet dead and nearly all the hive ships down there was a much large chance that they could win this.

His strategy was more or less based on the comets entering the system. Prior to the engagement he had had several of his ships force several comets into he system which overloaded the hypersensitive systems of the Tyranid scouting ships. By however the comets had only overload ed them for a day. This gave his ships bountiful time to deploy the nova bomb in the correct place.

He didn't destroy the ships because he knew that he was only delaying the inevitable and that meant that Tyranids would have ample time to gain information on the AS. This way he destroyed the ships before it could do such a thing.

Overall the chances of his fleet suceeding went up from 15% to 65%.

"Contact sir. In five, four, three, two ,one," yelled the bridge officer.

In that instance nearly 12,000 MAPCs hit their Tyranid targets gutting through any ship left in its path. The Tyranids weren't used to such high yield round used byt the AS. It was open for the things learned in the beast 50 years. While the AS sucked at close combat longe range ship combat was their specialty. They could literally hit anything in the system all though the time it took for it to reach their targets was staggering.

"Impact sir," answered the bridge officer.

"Good, tell the fleets to disperse into two groups. I want 300 attacking that main hive fleet," ordered Klatosus over the net,

"Mendez, the Tyranids seem to be heading to our planet. I expect them to attack in half an hour. Delay those bugs and destroy them,"

"Sir, yes, sir," saluted every comamnder over the battle net.

With that his ships started coverging closer to the Tyranid hive fleet. The main one had nearly 64,000 in its command. In a straight fight he didn't' expect his fleet to win but this wasn't a straight fight.

He was going to have his ships keep their distance. The ships needed time to charge. While normal frigates now had the ability to use 2 MAPCs and fire ten rounds each not stop they needed at least two minutes to receive the energy for a full charge. And during this time the Tyranids made their move.

While the Tyranids were slow comapared to other races in FTL they were incredibly fast in real space. Even though the fleet was nearly 12 million kilometres away from his, they started speeding toward him.

_So they can learn. They know that long range is our specialty but for them its close combat._

"Sir, their releasing spores," yelled a human bridge officer.

Dammit, Dante had warned him about it. If those spores landed on his ship his fleet was doomed. While they were occupied in destroying the invaders the Tyranids would make their move or head to Baal.

"Launch all the missiles, and all Claymore pilots and Rage pilots engage," yelled Klatosus over the holo net.

Claymore sarfighters were the newly upgraded version for all UNSC personnel. Allowing the starfighters to fight in longe pitched battles that were necessary for the civil war and containment breach the Claymore pilots were more armoured, agile and faster than their longsword counterparts. They all also had their own personnely shielding system and AI that allowed the UNCS pilots to coordinate in large groups.

Rage pilots on the other hand could actually diverge themselves in the computerized world by entering in their cockpits through their implants. While they were faster and stronger than the Claymore pilots they lacked the agility of the starfighters. Some pilots had personnely started upgrading their starfighters with better armor from funds genral had given them.

Whatever it was, was no concern to Klatosus. Immediately 90,000 pilots left of f to engage the Tyranid swarms. However Kaltosus had underestimated the Tyranids.

While the missiles and torpeoedoes he ahd released had destroyed 90% of the spores attacking his ship that still left 10%. And when each ship had nearly 1000 spores that resulted in 6 million Tyranid spores engaging his 90 thousand.

He had expected them to be missiles when he first saw them. Not actually pilots. Suicidial they may be.

"Dammit, Frigates 12 to 59 assit the pilots at close range. Enter slipspace and fight oof the spore. Every other ship engage the hive fleet."

As per ordered 47 frigatesentered slipspace and entered a nanosencond after into the fray. While the frigates provided much needed support for the pilots that left the main fleet with even less resources.

Dammit, he had underestimated the suicidal of the Tyranids.

"Fire all MAPCs!" roared Klatosus over the battle net.

Immediately nearly 10,000 MAPCs shot through the space between the two fleets. It would take a minute for the MAPCs to hit their target.

For that time, Klatosus scanned the situation. His pilots were in a very heated dogfight at the moment and while the frigates were quickly gunning down any nearby spores and Tyranid pilots they were only slowing the tide.

Klatosus observed the scene as several frigate captains released their nukes near the Tyranids wiping a good portion of them out. Yet the fight didn't seem to be going in their favour. While Klatosus knew that the pilots would easily take on eight, maybe ten Tyranid pilots from what he was seeing it stil didn't change the fact that they were grossly outnumbered. It was like poking someone aggressively.

As Klatosus watched the dogfight between his pilots, the frigates and the other ships were providing as much support as possible to the pilots he knew they were still outnumbered.

It was one of the worst things he hated about being an admiral. He had to watch his soldiers die before him not being able to do a things because he was too far away commanding others. But casulaties were a part of war.

_If you don't pay your freedom with blood and violence it is a freedom wasted._

Klatosus ear piece screeched. Clicking it he addressed whatever issue had risen.

"This is the Vice Admiral Mendez, the splintered fleet has been destroyed. I repeat the splinter fleet had been destroyed."

"Good what are your casualties."

"Surprisingly light. I have two frigates in need of repairs and one of crusier is still facing the boarding party. I sent two of my ships to assist it."

That was some god news with those Tyranids dead his fleet now had enough resources to defeat the Tyranids with minimal losses.

"Good. Have all ships rendezvous back with the rest of the fleet and –"

"Sir! A large rupture has entered the system. I'm detecting nearly a million ships entering in. From data backlogged they are of Tyranid orign," interrupted a Jiralhanae officer.

"What!" roared Klatosus before checking the data himself. There was no doubt about it.

Nearly a million Tyranid ships were entering the system in the next six hours.

"Shit!"

Immediately at that moment all MAPCS impacted with the Tyranid hive fleet reducing their number to 54,000.

It was now a battle of attrition. His fleet could destroy the Tyranids with enough shots but if the Tyranids or either fleet got close enough then his ships would be scrap metal.

"Fire the MAPCs again! All Captains fire at will from now on."

He received several affirmitives from the captains and commanders of their respective ships.

"Lieutenant what's the status of the new hive fleet!" roared Klatosus.

"As of the moment we have nearly 700 entering the system every minute."

Quickly doing the math, Klatosus made his decision.

"Mendez, split your fleet in half and rendezvous back to the rest of the fleet. The other half should remain and stall the Tyranid hive fleet as much as possible."

"Affirmitive," replied Mendex before flickering out.

"Vino," ordered Klatosus to his second vice Admiral who flickered on screen. You could here his bridge officers shouting orders to his battle group.

"Sir," saluted the Vice Admiral as his fur flickered as a show of anger.

"You're in charge of the second half of Mendez's fleet. Enter slipspace and appear 3 million miles above the Tyranid hive fleet we are currently facing."

Vino nodded understanding why. At this distance there was a large chance the ships could hit each other and while they wouldn't destroy any shielded friendlies it would give amoply time for the Tyranids to attack the ships while they were recharging.

Vino quickly followed through with the order but not before one of the frigates got overwhelmed by the swarms.

It was the first causality the fleet had faced. And on it were 300 dead crewmen. Klatosu merely stared at the screen before getting back to work. Causiailities were going to happen. He was half surprise it took the fleet this long to take out one of his ships.

"MAPCs are loaded and fully charges sir," replied a female bridge officer.

"Good fire," commanded Klatosus.

Immediately nearly 1000 MAPCs and 2 super MAPCs shot out from his ship targeting any Tyranid pilot and ship who was foolish enough to get near him.

Time seemed to move forward rapidly with bridge officers and ship officers givng order to their crews. Pilots facing a dog fight in unfavourable conditions and the burst of fireballs in space of wahat were Tyranid ships and the occasionally AS ship.

Yet still the Tyranids pressed on. Every minute they got closer to his ships. Every kilometre mattered for his ships and he couldn't just let the pilots face the monstrosities alone. As a result slipspacing to safety was only a last resort. Preferably if the fleet wasn't half destroyed.

Yet still the Tyranids moved on. Swarm after swarm, and ship after ship. Even as the AS ships fought valiantly there was just too many. There stockpile as reduced to half its initial amount. Usually space battles didn't last this long. At most a large space battle lasted 20 minutes. Not nearly two hours.

Over the past few minutes his ships had destroyed any shielding the Tyranid ships had easily gutting the hive ships and crusiers with ease. However it wasn't with out a cost.

Finally the last volley had been fired as the rest of the Tyranid ships had been sent to hell.

Klatosus merely looked at the sight before him. The wreckage and scattered remains of his ships, his crew and what ever resistance the Tyranids had left.

"Casulaties," questioned Klatosus.

"20 ships destroyed sir, 11 frigates, 4 destoryers, two carriers and three cruisers. 40% of the fleet is need of some form of repair with 10% in need of immediate attention. Our stockpile of MAPCs is reduced to nearly 20%. Most Nukes had been fired during the battle but from what I have gathered we were lucky to have nearly 40% of our original amount."

"Good," merely stated Klatosus. Despite the losses and damges Klatosus knew they had gotten off lucky. With a fleet that size only a one of two had actually come in range of their ship before gutting them to pieces.

"Tell the pilots to come home. They'll need to refuel and be prepared. I wanted all officers to tell me their situation, combat effectiveness and recommend the curse of action,"

"Copy that sir. Pilots you can come home now," announced his offiecers.

"Marvelous job sir. You directed the fleet very well," stated Jack flickering in.

"How the pilots?" replied Klatosus.

While getting in or entering the virtual world allowed pilots to be more effective in combat it wasn't without weaknesses. They faced a large amount of stress when entering the real world instead of commanding a star fighter forma cockpit. They also lacked the ability to do several tasks that they could do dozens of times faster in the virtual world. As a result this method of hoping pilots into a virtual world or communicating with their comrades digitally forced the pilots to only use their straighter for only 20 minutes before they started to feel the lag and several other problems they faced in the real worlds.

Their bodies felt degraded slightly when not in motion for a short time causing their connection to weaken as the condition of there ability to utilize a starfighter was connected to their physically condition. They also had trouble adapting to the world when they re-emerged. It was similar to running a marathon before stopping and being forced to run backwards. But most of all the pilots faced emotional problems.

They also felt the loss of their comrades, their pain and struggle when connected meaning pilots were more effected morally then the standard soldier.

When they've been fight for over an hour with nearly two thirds of them dead, that obviously lead to several problems mentally, emotionally and physically.

Several medical problems emerged from this form of piloting but it wasn't scarped due to tit effectiveness as proven in the space battle. The pilots saved nearly a dozen ships from complete destruction, had nearly a 30 to 1 kill dead ratio, something he wouldn't expect from longsword pilots and the starfighters themselves which weren't destroyed were mostly physically intact.

Breaking Klatosus out of his thoughts were his five, former six vice admirals.

Vino had gone down with his ship when the Tyranids had turned their attention to him. He was one friend short today, soemthign he expected more of before the battle was over.

"What's our status,"

Although it sounded like a question, it was more like an order for the six vice admirals.

"Everything two of my ships but otherwise nothing."

"Green. One of my ships is still facing a Tyranid boarding party but otherwise their fine."

"The forerunners are with use. My ships are mostly intact.

"Clear for now. The remement of Vice Admiral's Vino's fleet is combining with mine.

"Clear for now but were nearly out of Ammo back up is advised."

"My ships have picked up something strange in this system. But otherwise fine I recommend we check it out later if we can."

"Wait what?' questioned Klatosus as he looked at Mendez's hologram.

"We picked up several forrunnerartifcats on the planet Baal what something very similar," replied Mendez stotically.

Immediately all the Vice Admirals looked at Mendez

"And why did you not tell us this at the beginning," replied one of the vice admirals, a Sangheili, suspiciously.

"Because it was a OBI secret until we took care of our problem with these space bugs," countered Klatosus expecting that answer.

"Nevertheless do tell us why Jun didn't tell us about this,"

Mendez paused for a few second before answering.

"We had no way to confirm this and didn't have any ide if this was the work of chaos or not. However the moment we entered the system the artefact has been confirmed. Nevertheless we couldn't send a team for many reasons and we because we had more pressing issues to handle. Telling the Imperium isn't a good idea as we have no gurantee that they won't use this technology to destroy us. We all know how much thye hate aliens," explained Mendez.

There was a pause among the officers before they accepted Mendez's answere. Besides he was right. They currently had more pressing matters to deal with. The Tyranids were gaining on them quickly enough and help wasn't expected to gcome form the blood Angels or the Imperium. The thought ofhtat caused some of the admirals to frown slightly. To know that not even your own allies is willing to see pas their hate to aid you was a cause for concern.

"I see. We all know the situation. However before we continue with these talks I need to know these facts. How long can you hold your position? And can we send a team to the forrunner instalment without the Imperials detecting us," questioned Klatosus before looking at the Yanme'e vice admiral and Mendez.

"Yes, finished Mendez but It won't be easy." Replied the man.

"I can hold this position g for maybe six, seven more minutes. More so if I receive help from the pilots and other fleets," fluttered the Vice Admiral.

"Okay I"l belay the order. And I know I'm defying them myself but all ships retreat after Mendez's Spartan team secure the artefact."

"Are you sure," scowled one of the Sangheili ice admirals at him

"I'm not sacrificing my men so that we can look good. Besides the Imperials are going to stab us in the back when they ge the chance. I'm not being a part of that."

"Very well," grunted the Vice admiral in acceptance.

While the Sangheili were no longer as strict as their honor code their were still honour driven meaning that they made poor infiltration specialists an dspies. After all you can't epect nearly 4000 years of tradition to disappear in a generation.

"Good. What can you tell me about the location of the Artefact. I paln on going there myself," growled Klatosus at Mendez daring the man to say otherwise.

Apperently some one didn't take the hint.

"Are you sure that is wise sir?" questioned an Unggoy, Vice Admiral Kimmina

"Doesn't matter. You don't need me. I planned on making this my last battle and I shall do it so. And who else is more qualified to lead a team then me?" countered Klatosus

A quick Mexican standoff occurred between the vice Admirals before they relented.

"Very well," continued Klatosus when he received no reply.

"Mendez, your responsible for the fleet. Give me a pplatoon of Spartans and we'll crack open that safe or what ever the hell is under that radiation hotspot"

All the vice Admirals sighed before looking at Mendez.

Mendez stared at Klatosus looking th large Jiralehearne in the eyes.

"Very well sir, however I have to ask why are you doing this?"

Klatosus merely bared his fangs at Mendez in what was the Jiralhanae equivalent of a smile.

"Mendez, this is the same reason why I accepted this suicide mission. The same reason why I've accepted most dangerous of tasks and brought as many allies back as I could. I dug my grave along time ago. I've brought all those I've hated to hell with me a long time ago. Now its my turn to join them."

Mendez for an instant narrowed his yes before understanding what he meant.

_That fool. He knew that he was going to likely die on this mission. That's what he wanted all along. To die with honour and on the field with his men._

Internally Mendez shook his head before saluting Klatosus.

"Its been an honour sir,"

"Give me that salute when this is over." Smirked Klatosus before flaring his yellow Nene energy.

As one of the three admirals Klatosus had an abundant supply of nen and excellent control of it having mastered all six forms of his power to the fullest capacity,

"Send me to the surface. Suit up your Spartans Mendez, you wouldn't want them to be shown up by an old timer like me," replied Klatosus before flickering out.

In the bridge of the Shining Moon Klatosus was suiting up.

?q=gold+armor&offset=48#/d5025fi

While his armour wasn't made out of real gold, it stil gave of the aura of such a precious metal. Klatosus lifted his arms ups as he started running down the hallway to his pod. Jack would do the rest. First a black underplate of lar armour formed around his body getting past the spiralsd of golder lighting surround Klatosus. Then two of his arm guards conneted with him. Flak armour covered his lower body as they were slowly becoming in synv with his muscle mass. Gold leggings appeared covering his lowere boyd flollwoed by the kneecaps.

All this time Klatosus had been running down the hallway not stopping at all. He had a mission to do. His back became suited upw itht he shielding and jJetpack whe didn't go without. A large knuckled appeared around Klatosus right hand. IThis was infact his assault shield. Something that was used by Kig-Yar during the Great war. A large hammer was tossed his way by one of the crewmen. Klatosu s only briefly nodded before grabbing it with his left arm.

Finally a spiral of light appeared ten feet before Klatosus. Instead of stopping to see what it was Klatosus merely sprinted toward it Knowing Jack wouldn't fail him.

He didn't. The helmet appeared and smashed itself onto Klatosus's head sealing itself tight. A golden aura rippled across the ships and into space.

The Admiral was ready for battle. Now normally suiting up for battle with his power armour, weapons an dAI would take at leat 15 minutes. However his method just now cut it down to 30 seconds. There was no time to spare fro triviality ties.

Quickly Kaltossu smashed his fist onto the floor destroying the area around it. He was geetint to the hangar as quickly as possible.

For five seconds he fell before he found his method of transportation.

A longsword bomber upgraded to the fulles capacity. Now these relic were rare these days and collectors would pay a pretty penny for one of these but to Klatosus this longsowrd wasn't worth all the gold in the world. He had been using it for over 40 years. Whiel amny would question his sanity for using such a relic of the former war Klatosus knew that despite its inferior design he felf right at homea in the tight longsword. The bomber even had his name on it and was the only vehile which seemed to correspond and amplify his Nen powers.

Klatosus hopped into the bomber. The scockpit was slightl small for his species but it would do.

"Activating countdown."

"Engines Powering up."

"Missilsles, secondary systems and guns locked an loaded."

"Longsword in sync with my Nen. Check"

"Well I guess I can't stop you sir, once again." Flickered Jack the AI.

"now way in Hell can anyone. This bomber has served me well for years."

"Yes it has sir. Brace yourselves." Smiled Jack.

The engines ignited a yellow colour before strekking the bovmber at speeds that were far beyond its original capacity but Klatosus had been expecting this.

(Play Clannad OST)

"Dadd, why does the moon only shine at night?"

"maybe because He's just shy, sweetie. Maybe he's just very shy."

"Well, you don't have to be shy Mr. Moon. I'll be your friend."

"Okay, I'll be your friend too ."

"See even Dady will be your friend. Come on down and play with me. We could play all day together and you can shine at night as me and daddy go hiking."

But allas all good things come to an end. His daughter died a mother later just another causality of war. It was her death that inspired him to become the male he was today, Aabonding all his primal instincts. Her death was also the reason why he always visited orghanages and dyacares when he could.

Just to see some kids laugh, cry and be kids.

(Human Installment.)

"The device requires someone of excedding Nen Powers."

"I'll do it. I'm the only one who can use Nen here well enough."

"Are you sure? While your level is substantial it won't be enough. The action will kill you. Drain you of all life and turn you into a husk before you die."

"Doesn't matter. I'm theonlyoine who can do this. I dug my grave a long time ago. It's time I laid in it. What kind of leader am I if I can't make the sacrifices necessary for my soldiers to live."

"Very well. It was a pleasure working with you Admiral."

Immediately upon touch the yellow light surround Klatosus before engluffin the entire planet in yellow pulse killing all Tyranids in the process.

During this action Klatosus remembered a time when he sat near a lake with his friends. One of the happiest days of his life was near that lake.

_Klatosus remembered a it well. It was one a ocean planet where there was only one small island. Where the other's sat together just relaxing. It was one of the only times the five of them relaxed and sat down together._

"_I once asked myself why I fought. Here's my answer. I do it so that the dead can remember me. For I remember every one of them."_

_Pause._

"_I do it so that the children of this galaxy can sleep peacefully at night because I'm the one killing the monsters under their bed."_

_Pause._

"_I do it because war is all I have. It's all I know. In peace time I'm just another has been. A person of history. In war I'm a legend."_

_Pause._

"_I do it for us. I dfight so that I can watch your backs. I do it so that I hope one day we will grow old together side by side."_

_Pause._

"_I do it because I want my daughter to look down from wherever she is and say 'That's my dad',"_

_(Change to a fight between Klatosus and his subordinate)_

"_I guess that's what is the difference between me and you. Where you would choose to sacrifice thousands to save millions I would do the opposite. I grew up with these people. I lived with them, shared all their hopes, dreams, failures and shortcomings and I am not sacrificing them for duty. I'm not you and I'm glad I'm not. I refuse to sacrifice them for the needs of the AS."_

"_Very well if you refuse to follow orders then I shall make sure they are carried out myself," scrowled his subordinate before tackling him to the ground._

For his bright attitude, his abilty to inspire courage in the darkest hour and his sacrifice to save us all we honour Admiral of The Jiralhanae species Klatosus.

"I never thought I would ever mourn a Jiralhanae,"

"Neither did I, but he was my friend."

"And mine tood. You ever think he considered us his friends? Despite our differences?"

"Yes. And that's why I miss him."

"I miss him too. Hrad to believe he's gone just like another soldier in war."

"Were it truly so easy."

(Later at the grave)

"I should have been the oen to die. Klatosus wanted to spread laughter. I only spread despair. Yet here I am standing before his grave. You said this world deserved a better class of Admiral. And you gave it to them. Well done. If only others were the same."

(Plau time from Inception)

When they speak my name they'll rember what I did. I walked besides god and slayed beasts the size of planets. I turned defeat into victory and was the light at the end of the darkest tunnel for all those I served with. Iw as Admiral Klatosus.

When they speak my name they will learn my story. A story where I have won, lost, saved and sinned. Bu they will earn. I trust the future generations to learn from my story and my greatest regret.

I am an Admiral.

Suddenly the flame turned bright yellow engulfing the tobe before shooting to the top of the heavens.

A new god had been born.

**Note: I made the forerunners seem like the bad guys in my story because the AI is based off of the mind of a human who survived three wars, two of which were with the forerunners so some level of resentment should be accepted.**

**By the way I recommend reading Political Spectrum and Peace and Isolation to understand this story. This is my first time making a Warhammer 40k story so I apologise to the fans if some of my things are off.**

_**Codex:**_

_**Allied Species Fleet:**_

_**The Allied Species is a collective group of all species of the former covenant and Halo Humans. Over the past 18 years of existence the AS has been in over 2 major wars and over a dozen minor ones. Even during peace time the AS expects to face opposition from Xenophoic individuals, pirates, former covenant renment or in the case of humans, insurrection attacks. With the large amount of force necessary to police their borders the AS fleet has had to grow in remarkable size to around 12,000 ships.**_

_**However AS crewmen are not resistance to Chaos like the Imperium of Man are. It is only when they are initiated with Nen do they become immune to effects. Since mortals can only use one supernatural "power" i.e. biotics, warp energy, Nen or Harmonics at once, when a crewman uses Nen he becomes immune to the effects of Chaos.**_

_**For more information on Nen please read the later sections.**_

_**MAPC; Magnetic Accelerated Plasma Cannon:**_

_**A MAPC was created during the late stages of the civil war but didn't see extensive use until the containment breach when the need for high yield, heavy plasma torpedoes were necessary. While MAC guns were effective against stationary ships the flood had managed to make their own very agil dodging over 90% of all shots. It is believed that they were using former forerunner technology which they salvaged to increase the speed of their ships in real space. Plasma torpedoes were also a viable alternative but at great distances which the flood fought at or in close combat the actions were useless as plasma lost its heat value at great distances and torpedoes took a long time to reload. Even though the torpedoes were manuverable they were still useless.**_

_**As a result the MAPC was created. By placing a plasma torpedo as an extra fuel source and on standby the AS were able to increase the speed of the torpedoe while keeping while only using a minority of the plasma's heat for speed. The plasma was coated with layer of metal which would be destroyed upon impact. All together the torpedoe is capable of moving at 8% the speed of light, is manuverable in a similar manner to a normal plasma torpedo and still remained the yield and heat of and MAC gun and similar torpedo.**_

_**Upon impact the 1.2 kiloton slug was capable of releasing 3.240 peta joule yield and a heat of up 100,000 *C or hotter than the surface of the sun.**_

_**Super MAPC stations on planets can release a 216.7 Zeta joules of force with a heat of up to 1 million degrees *C.**_

_**Most ships and stations are being modified with this new level of ammunition but due to the unstable nature of the ammunition and the caution needed it will still be a decade until this is the standard ammunition for all ships and stations.**_

_**Personnel Shielding:**_

_**After the Human Covenent war Humanity faced a dilemma of improving their armor and possibly adding shielding to their infantry. Unfortunately due to the huge costs of shielding needed to be implement in a similar way to all SPARTAN IIs this method was not viable. Even the shielding recovered from dead Sangheili and Jiralhearne proved undesireable as they couldn't recharge at all despite being stronger than the standard shielding used by Spartans.**_

_**However a decade at after the war a viable alternative was created by VasavanVarakumar. By having the armor directly conneted to the users life force an infantry unit can easily have their own portable shielding which could recharge over a short period of time. However the problem was, this form of shielding was directly related to the user's life energy. As a result Unggoy had much weaker shielding than humans while larger species had stronger shielding since the amount of protection was related to factors such as wasted body heat, bio-electicity and nerves.**_

_**However this shielding was soon mass produced due to its simplicity. For obvious reason'snen users have stronger shielding then members of their respective species. At full capacity a human can withstand 9 bullets fired from an Assault rifle, Unggoy 3 and the fabled Mglakeyol but to 210.**_

_**By the Way I'm making a sequel of Jun's adventure on the citadel. Here's how "Uncharted in desperation" begins.**_

**I had no idea why I was doing this. The council was similar to the worst politicians I have ever seen in my Universe. They could very well fit into the three worst classes which I knew of from a glance. I'm a lucky that I have spent my life around similar people for I would have unfortunately not been able to see the signs. The council represents the ghost, the traitor and the thief. The ghost is someone, a politician, who hides his own incompetence through bureaucracy and red tape. Thank god that they aren't phantoms for phantoms have claws. They have the muscle to walk their walk but choose not to for personal profit.**

**Then there are the traitors. The council hides behind it's illusion of peace hoping that its world doesn't come crashing down. They are fools for not facing reality. In a time of great change they will be remembered as the worst leaders in history in my opinion betraying anyone that would ruin their paradise.**

**And finally the thieves. The council didn't give humanity a seat on it from the kindness of their hearts. They did it for control. They did it to restict humanity greatly both economically and militarily. The council didn't want to disrupt the status quo so they took and took do it just keep their image. They do so and barely give humanity little more than scraps. In my opinion it would have been better had they stayed independent.**

**Yet here I am lost in paradise, Uncharted among thieves and lost in a house of ghostly echoes. Here I am on the citadel creating my own symphony of violence.**

**Toon in for "The conscripts,"," The blue swan"," A good day to die", "Symphony of violence," The adventures of delta squad" and many more stories demonstrating the back-story of the characters.**


End file.
